


You're mine

by KPopDreams



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopDreams/pseuds/KPopDreams
Summary: JB gets jealous after seeing you talk to Namjoon at an award after show party and takes you home to show you who you belong to.





	

You were at the after show party of the Seoul Music Awards enjoying yourself, talking to BTS’ leader Kim Namjoon. „You guys won so many awards tonight, it’s amazing! Seriously congratulations!“ You exclaimed and lightly touched his arm. He was smiling brightly and moved closer to you. „Thanks (Y/N), really. We worked hard for this, I’m glad it pays off. Where is Jaebum by the way? I wanted to talk to him about a shared stage.“ You turned around and scanned the room for your boyfriend, spotting all of his band members, but not him. You shrugged and turned back to Namjoon, smiling apologetically: „I don’t see him anywhere, I haven’t really had the chance to talk to him all night.“ „It’s fine, I’ll just talk to him later“, he replied and soon you were having a pleasant conversation about BTS future plans and their February comeback. He told you all about the photo shooting incident where Jimin fell down a few times while trying to ride a skateboard and you were in stitches, laughing about the clumsy boy. „Yeah well and then in the end I broke the skateboard“, Namjoon ended his story. You almost choked on your drink and exclaimed: „Obviously!“ At which Namjoon broke out in laughter with you. All of a sudden you felt a tight grip on your arm. „Having fun I see“, a familiar voice hissed into your ear. You looked up at your boyfriend and kept laughing, not realising how angry he was. „Yeah, Namjoon was just telling me about…“ you started, but were cut off by Jaebum’s deep voice saying: „I’m sure it was a good story, but we have to leave.“ You looked up at him and he started to pull you away from Namjoon after a quick, emotionless goodbye. You waved at Namjoon who was as confused by the sudden departure as you were. „Jaebum what are you…“ you started, but the glare he gave you shut you up real quick. *Fuck. He’s super angry…* you thought to yourself, wondering what made him snap and wondering if you had anything to do with it. JB got your coats and threw yours at you without stopping, pulling you out into the cold air and pushing you unceremoniously into the car already waiting outside. He sat down next to you in the back and told the driver where to take you. He gave him your apartment address and when you arrived he tipped him and got out of the car, not even waiting for you before heading up to your apartment and opening it with the key you gave him. You hurried to keep up with him and slipped into the apartment after him.

You closed the door and turned around. Before you could break the silence by asking your boyfriend what’s wrong, he shoved you against the door and hovered over you, starring into your eyes. His eyes were dark with anger and you gulped. „What the fuck did you think you were doing at that party?“ he asked calmly and you still had no idea what was going on. „I… I don’t know what you’re talking about JB, I didn’t do anything, I was just talking to…“ „TALKING?“ he yelled and you flinched, but he caught himself again and started caressing your face. „You weren’t talking baby girl. You were flirting. Don’t pretend you weren’t. I saw the way you touched his arm and laughed at his stories.“ You looked at him, astonished. You, flirting with Namjoon? That was insane. He had gone insane. „Jaebum, I love you, I swear to god I wasn’t flirting, I was just being friendly, he’s my friend, we were just…“ He interrupted you again: „I think I have to show you who you belong to.“ This time when you looked up at his eyes they were still dark, but it was different. The anger had been replaced by lust and you knew you were in for a wild ride. You immediately dropped your gaze, realising what he wanted and nodded. „Yes daddy, show me“, you said and you could feel his body tense up. In one swift move he picked you up and carried you to the bedroom. He threw you on the bed and you let out a surprised squeal. „Be quiet until I tell you you’re allowed to make noises again“, he said immediately and took of his shirt. You looked at his defined body and unconsciously licked your lips. „Yeah that’s fucking right baby girl, he can’t give you that“, he said, noticing your stare. He walked over to the nightstand and got out a pair of handcuffs. You were already positioning yourself so he could cuff you to the bed and he nodded in approval of your eagerness to please him. „Take your shirt off first though“, he commanded and you immediately did. He cuffed you afterwards and then made his way down to your skirt, quickly pulling it down and throwing it to the floor, followed by your panties. He didn’t waste any time and two of his fingers entered you immediately while his thumb rubbed circles on your clit. You threw your head back and let out a moan. His movements immediately stopped and he asked: „What did I just tell you? I don’t want to hear another sound or you won’t be cumming tonight.“ You nodded, careful to not say something and his hand picked up where it left off. He slowly started kissing your thighs now while his other hand was softly massaging your breast through your bra. You bit the inside of your mouth hard as to not make a sound when he started sucking at the sensitive skin of your thighs, leaving little red marks everywhere. „You’re mine“, he growled, „these are so you won’t fucking forget it.“ His hand sped up and you felt your orgasm building up inside of you. He came up from your thighs and made his way up to your face, starring into your eyes. „I will make you cum so many different ways today and at the end of the night I might even allow you to scream my name and I guarantee you will want to“, he said, speeding his movements up further, bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm. You arched your back to meet his hand and to speed up your release. „Remember baby girl, not a sound“, JB whispered into your ear, „and now cum for daddy.“ His words pushed you over the edge and your body shook with pleasure as you bit your tongue to keep quiet. You succeeded, much to your surprise, and he allowed you to ride out your orgasm before pulling his fingers out of you and bringing them up to his face. He was about to lick them, but then he thought better of it and brought them up to your mouth. „Taste yourself baby girl“, he ordered and you complied quickly, licking his fingers clean of your juices. He chuckled and shook his head. „You’re being especially good tonight, it seems like you know you’ve done something wrong. Do you admit you were flirting with Namjoon?“ You shook your head quickly and he cocked an eyebrow. „So you’re just being a good girl to please me?“ You nodded quietly. He smirked and said: „Okay then. I still think you need to understand how well I take care of you, so next time you won’t feel the need to flirt with someone else. No one could fuck you the way I can.“ With these words he quickly made his way down your body, kissing you every now and then, until his mouth was back at your thighs, leaving butterfly kisses on them, moving closer and closer to your core, making you shiver with anticipation. Once he reached your core he started licking up and down your folds, tasting you. His tongue started darting in and out of you quickly and you almost let out a moan, but caught yourself, remembering that you weren’t allowed to make a sound. Jaebum moved on to your clit, zig zagging over it, making you arch your back again, feeling the sensation already building up inside of you again. He started humming softly, pushing you over the edge for a second time, faster than you had expected, resulting in you biting your tongue so hard to keep quiet that you tasted a bit of blood in your mouth. Your orgasm lasted longer this time and you were shaking while his tongue never left your core, letting you know he was far from done with you. He let you relax for a few seconds, kissing you along your folds and stroking your thighs with his hands. After a while two of his fingers entered you without any warning and you lifted your ass up from the bed a little in surprise. His tongue was already back on your clit, making you dizzy with pleasure. The familiar sensation came back for a third time and he had you shaking again in no time. When he brought his face back up to yours you were relieved, not sure if you could take any more orgasms for a while. He pushed your hair out of your face and kissed you hard, his hand moving to your breast and massaging it roughly. You swallowed hard, trying to not make any sounds, scared of what he’d do if you did. He broke away from you and looked at you, smiling. „Well baby girl I don’t think you quite understand how good I can make you feel.“ Your eyes widened for a second, but then you realised that of course he wasn’t done with you yet, this was going to be a long night. When JB got jealous it usually wasn’t pretty. „Don’t be scared, daddy is gonna make sure to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a few days. And not walking means not meeting other guys.“ You swallowed again and you had to fight back the urge to beg for him to not do it, because you knew that would only encourage him and you didn’t want to find out what the punishment for speaking was, now that not making you cum was already off the table. Before you could think too much about it JB left the bed and took off his pants and briefs and got back on the bed, lying on top of you now, lining himself up to enter you. He checked how wet you were, pleased when he found you dripping and ready for him to fuck you. „Such a good girl he mumbled“, kissing you and slowly pushing into you, giving you time to adjust to his length, before picking up the pace and pounding into you, making you grab the headboard and arching your back to meet him. He grabbed your legs and put them on his shoulders. „That’s… how… I… like… to… see… you…“ he said in between pounds. He then brought his hand down to your core and made you cum again just by flicking his thumb over your oversensitive clit. He gripped your hips and didn’t stop fucking you for even a second, making you want to cry out, because you couldn’t take the stimulation anymore. Tears formed in your eyes and he held your gaze, not missing a beat. He looked concerned for a second, but since he knew you would use the safeword if he was going too far his concern went as fast as it came. „One more time baby girl“, he said, slowing down for a moment and smiling at you encouragingly „and this time I want you to scream my name, so everyone knows who you belong to. I want Kim fucking Namjoon to hear you scream my name, do you understand?“ You nodded, not sure if you were allowed to speak yet and he cocked his eyebrow: „You can talk now. Talk.“ „Ye… yes“, you started, your voice breaking, weak and exhausted, „Yes, daddy.“ „Well baby girl, daddy will tell you when to cum for him and you better be a good girl and give daddy what he wants.“ You nodded, holding his gaze. JB picked up the pace again, never breaking eye contact. You could already feel your orgasm approaching again, but held it in as well as you could. After a while you could tell he was getting close to his own release and you prepared yourself for what was about to come. He bit his lip and said: „You ready baby girl? Cum for me one more time.“ You came again, screaming his name with the last strength you had left and he came inside you while you were contracting around him. Your legs fell down on the bed again as he pulled out of you and slowly stroked up and down your body.

He uncuffed you and took your face into both hands, kissing you softly, smiling against your lips. „You did so well (Y/N), I’m surprised. Let’s get you cleaned up.“ The two of you showered together and he carried you back to bed afterwards. He engulfed you in a big hug and you rested your head against his chest, exhausted and ready to fall asleep. He planted a soft kiss on your head. „Promise you weren’t flirting with Namjoon?“ he asked after a while. You looked up at him. „Wait… you actually thought I was flirting with him? I thought that was just an excuse…“, you replied. „No“, he shook his head, „I saw you together and… I dunno you just looked so happy with him… and I thought maybe… maybe you’re gonna be sick of me soon.“ You shook your head hard: „Sick of you? Never. I love you Jaebum. Only you. I don’t care about other men. It’s always going to be you.“ He smiled a small smile and you added an „I promise“ to your statement to assure him. His smile grew wider and he kissed you. „I love you too (Y/N). I’m sorry I’m so insecure, it’s just…“ You interrupted him with another kiss and said: „I know. It’s okay. I really need to sleep now, I’m exhausted.“ He chuckled lightly. „I bet you are“, he said and kissed you one more time before you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
